vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Archer (Tomoe Gozen)
Summary Archer Inferno is an Archer-class Servant able to be summoned by Ritsuka Fujimaru in the Epic of Remnant chapters of Fate/Grand Order. She is initially summoned by Ashiya Douman during "The Tournament of the Seven Heroic Spirit Blade-Masters". Archer's True Name is Tomoe Gozen, a legendary figure from the waning years of the Heian period in Japan's history. The lover of Kiso no Yoshinaka, Tomoe was renowned for her beauty and grace. She was equally famous for her status as an Onna-bugeisha, a female warrior who was willing to face down gods and demons for the sake of protecting her beloved lord. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C. Higher with Oni Kind Demon and Oṃ Ālolik Svāhā | 6-C. Higher with her Noble Phantasms Name: Archer, Tomoe Gozen, "Archer Inferno" Origin: Fate/Grand Order Gender: Female Age: 90 Years Old at the time of her death Classification: Archer-class Servant, Heroic Spirit, Samurai | Heroic Spirit Swordmaster Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Archer, Swordswoman, and Naginata Wielder, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant (Was known to be a very famous brawler who was infamous for her tendency to twist off her foes' heads), Fire Manipulation (Can imbue her attacks with fire to substantially boost their power, range and speed), Statistics Amplification with Oni Kind Demon (Can boost her strength, speed and durability in the midst of combat), gains bonuses when faced with multiple opponents that are clustered together around her, Supernatural Luck, Minor Fate Manipulation (Servants with B-rank Luck or higher can change their own fates to evade inevitable outcomes such as having their hearts destroyed by Gáe Bolg), limited Mind Manipulation (Can use self-suggestion to improve her own battle prowess), Limited Power Nullification, Berserk Mode, Rage Power and Servant Physiology, Resistance to BFR | All previous abilities, in addition to superior Regeneration (At least High-Mid, likely Low-High. Heroic spirit swordmasters are able to come back if just one finger remains, and the only way they can be stopped for good is to make sure not a single speck of them is left behind.), Reality Warping, Soul Manipulation (They can all summon a dueling arena in a manner compared to Reality Marbles, where the loser will have their soul consumed.), Invisibility (They are all capable of concealing their presence in a manner similar to Presence Concealment.) Attack Potency: Island level (Is stronger than Archer and killed Girtablulu, one of Tiamat's generals, at the cost of her own life). Higher with Oni Demon Kind (Can boost her parameters and imbue her attacks with fire to substantially boost their power, range, and speed) and with Oṃ Ālolik Svāhā (It's a B-rank Anti-Unit Noble Phantasm which are superior to C-rank Noble Phantasms, which are comparable to A-rank attacks that can pierce God Hand). | Island level (Much stronger than their standard summoning, with Musashi stating that she wouldn't stand a chance against any of the Heroic Spirit Swordmasters without the Myoujingiri Muramasa). Higher with her Noble Phantasms Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Can clash evenly with most other Servants) | Massively Hypersonic (Should be far faster than before) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Even the weakest Servant is at least ten times stronger than a normal human) Striking Strength: Island Class. Higher with Oni Kind Demon | Island Class. Higher with Oni Kind Demon Durability: Island level. Higher with Oni Kind Demon | Island level (Segnificantly more durable than before) Stamina: High (Managed to fight her way through Tiamat's forces and match Girtablulu, slaying him before finally dying of her injuries) Range: Extended melee range with her naginata and katanas, At least several kilometers with her bow Standard Equipment: A naginata, katana, and a bow. Intelligence: Arguably the most famous female warrior in Japanese history, Tomoe was renowned for her skill with a bow thanks to the innate natural talent granted by her Oni blood. Described as a "remarkably strong archer", Tomoe's skill greatly surpasses mortal men due to her countless feats of valor. She is equally formidable in close combat, being "a swordswoman... a warrior worth a thousand men", she can engage other Servants of the Knight classes in close combat with her trusted naginata and sword. Weaknesses: Tomoe cannot attack while in Spirit Form. She is overcome with grief for not being able to be there for her lover in his last moments, which can be used to manipulate her. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasm Oṃ Ālolik Svāhā: Mantra of the Holy Avalokiteśvara: Tomoe's Noble Phantasm, which is a culmination of the monstrous power of her Oni blood, her grief over the loss of her lord, and her Buddhist faith. Calling upon Avalokiteśvara, the Buddha that presides over compassion and the principal deity of the temple that provided Yoshinaka's funeral services, Tomoe grabs her target and hurls them an incredible distance. Then, after reaffirming her sorrow over the loss of her lord through Avalokiteśvara's Mantra, she fires an incandescent arrow charged with enough flaming magical energy to detonate on contact, filling the sky with a radiance comparable to the sun itself. Class Skills * Independent Action: The ability to operate without an auxiliary mana source or a Master for an extended period of time. Due to having an A-Rank in this skill, Tomoe can survive for a week without a Master under ideal conditions and even engage in combat without risking her existence. However, she must first find a Master to fully utilize her Noble Phantasm. * Magic Resistance: The ability to nullify oncoming spells and magecraft, cancelling instantly the moment the Servant would have been struck. Due to her powerful Oni blood, Tomoe possesses a B-Rank in this skill, allowing her to easily nullify the effects of any spell with less than three verses for its activation. However, even Greater Rituals and High-Thamaturgy will have difficulty affecting her. * Mad Enhancement: A skill that trades one's sanity for power. Tomoe only possesses an E-Rank in this skill, as such she does not gain any of its benefits, but she retains her reason. Personal Skills Oni Kind Demon: A skill that represents Tomoe's Oni blood. At B-rank, it grants her the Oni's unique talent for combat, giving her the equivalent rank of Charisma, Mana Burst, Monstrous Strength, and Natural Monster skills. *'Mana Burst (Flames):' The ability to suffuse one's body and weapons with mana to greatly increase their effectiveness, Tomoe can inject mana into her weapons and body to enhance their speed, power, range, and durability. Tomoe's Mana Burst also allows her to set her weapons and body ablaze and utilize her mana as a weapon to unleash streams of flame at will. *'Charisma:' The natural talent to lead an army and affect its morale, Tomoe is a renowned warrior who led armies to victory in the name of her lord, having enough charisma to rule a kingdom if she so desired. *'Monstrous Strength:' Due to her Oni blood, Tomoe is able to temporarily rank up her Strength statistic for a limited period of time. *'Natural Monster:' A skill that denotes one's nature as having descended from monsters or demons. Knowledge of Melees: A skill that reflects one's ability to engage as a single warrior in the face of multiple opponents, Tomoe's combat techniques allow her to persevere and succeed even when heavily outnumbered by enemy forces. Blood Excitation: An ability she used unconsciously while in life, Tomoe is able to use self-suggestion to temporarily improve her connection to her Oni blood and increase her fighting prowess. Key: Base | Archer Inferno Gallery Tomoe_Gozen_FGO1.png|Tomoe Gozen stage 1 in Fate/Grand Order. Tomoe_Gozen_FGO3.png|Tomoe Gozen stage 3 in Fate/Grand Order. Tomoe Gozen FGO4.png|Tomoe Gozen stage 4 in Fate/Grand Order. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Fate Category:Servants Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Bow Users Category:Sword Users Category:Spear Users Category:Fire Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Spirits Category:Mind Users Category:Demons Category:Game Bosses Category:Fate Users Category:Antagonists Category:Playable Characters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Soul Users Category:Supernatural Luck Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Possession Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Berserkers Category:Rage Users